Two Worlds
by lovecomyes17
Summary: When Barbara Gordon decides to return to Gotham, her only goal is to become a hero like Batman. But did she bargained for more than she can handle and will Robin be the key on helping her become this hero. It'll take more that just guts to become a hero. It's the story of how Barbara became Batgirl. ( Robin/Batgirl)
1. Domicilium

**~I am writing this story because while I was watching Inception a thought came to my head when I saw Joseph Levitt Gordon and Ellen Page. Since watching the TDKR ( spoiler alert), everytime I see Joseph I think Robin so putting two and two together Ellen Page could be Batgirl; To me it just seem like if Christopher Nolan were to have continue he might have used her. In which case I thought Robin/Batgirl and this story form in my head. It's the story of how Barbara became Batgirl.~**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Christopher Nolan and everyone legally involved in making the TDKR, TDK, and Batman Begins.**

_**CHAPTER 1. Domicilium (Home)**_

* * *

" Let me get this straight, you want to go to Gotham and visit your father?" My mother, clearly taken by surprise stops chopping the vegetables to look at me.

Her knuckles tightened on the knife. I nervously stripped the backpack tighter over my shoulder.

" Yup," I say as nonchalant as possible.

" No! Absolutely not young miss, you're not going to that crazy godforsaken place! No way!" My mother continued to cut the vegetables, a little bit more aggressive than before.

" Mom. Calm down, look I want to visit dad for a while, I haven't seen him in ages. I'll be fine," In between that lie was a truth.

I truly haven't seen my father in years.

" My plane leaves in an hour. I'll phone call, IM Message, email, whatever- I'll do it each day over there okay?" I opened the door, my suitcase already in the car.

" You're deliberately planning to disobey me! Gotham is corrupt! Honey please think this over," My mother placed the knife down.

" I did and mom this here is nice, but it's not my life. I'll call mom I'll promise, bye," I head over to my car.

From the car I see my mom's face in pure horror . " Be careful," she yells a worried expression crossing in her face.

I waved and drove to the airport, never promising to be careful. I knew exactly why she was scared of me going to Gotham. Last time I was there, I had almost been shot by a crazy two headed freak and my brother almost killed. Back when I thought my father was dead, but it turn out to be a lie in order to capture the freak show Joker. Part of the reason I'm returning to Gotham isn't because of my dad. You see, I learn something when I was nine. The terrifying moment when you know you might die and you're just wanting to wake up to find out it's all a nightmare, but you can't...-that moment right there made me realize I wanted to stand up to crooks. I wanted to defend myself and others. Fight for justice like Batman. My brother always admired Batman and I sort of did too as the years progressed. I wanted to be just like him. A symbol that anyone male or female; small or short; skinny or fat; rich or poor could be a hero.

I leaned back on the seat of the plane. A girl in front of me holds a mirror. I caught my reflection. My curled redish brown hair set loose. Black eyeliner on to bring out my eyes and chap stick for my parch lips. I smile at myself and glanced away.

My name is Barbara Gordon, though I'm 18 and 19 next month. I'm more incline to the short side. I'm not extremely skinny, but I like my figure. On the contrary to most girl's my age, I tend to rely sole on facts and reasons, something hard to understand and complex enough is where I pass my time. I love solving puzzles and mazes are my favorite. Most importantly I'm actually going to do what I always wanted to do, become someone new.

I came out of the airport, slightly amazed by the Gotham my mother had left behind. It was a beautiful city, always has been in my perspective. Just full of corruptible people. I stand there waiting for my dad. Where was he? I glanced around noticing it was dark already outside. Maybe I could save my dad some trouble. I still remember my way to my house in Gotham…maybe I could just walk home. A while later I saw no point in waiting so I started walking home. Meanwhile I remain reminiscent of my pass memories. I used to play there- I went to school over there-etc.

As I continue walking I heard a cry. At first I thought it was some kid. Until I heard it again confirming my suspicion that it was a woman. My instincts kicked in, I started running. Turning the block I saw a man holding a woman at gunpoint. A shiver crawls on my back, remembering how it felt to have a gun pointing at me before. Someone has to do something!

I opened my mouth just in time to say "Hey!" when a black figure dropped from the roof.

Batman?

Wait he looks too young. It's not Batman it's-

"Barbara!"

I jumped startled as I whirled back. My dad parked his police car right behind me, getting off the car without even turning the car off.

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled, his forehead casting lines of wrinkles.

"I-I was just walking home," I answered turning to glance back.

The figure and woman already gone. The man was unconscious on the ground.

"During the night? I told you to wait for me at the airport. It's too dangerous out here in the night," my dad's anger was replaced with concern.

I wanted to argue that I knew about the dangers I risk, but I didn't want to fight with my dad when I only just arrived.

"Sorry," I say with a sigh.

"Give me a moment Barbara," he went into his car and called the other officers to take care of the man in the alley.

Who was that guy-it couldn't possible be Batman. When the other officers arrived my dad drove me home.

"Dad was that Batman?" I felt dumb for asking.

Dad smiled.

"No, he's Nightwing. He takes care of things since Batman is gone," he explained.

Nightwing?

"So...is he like a new Batman?" I question a little more than just curious.

"Something like that,"

I glanced out the window. A silhouette caught my attention.

"I'm glad you're visiting Barbara, welcome home," Dad genuinely smiled.

"It's good to be back dad," I reply meaning each single word.

I am Barbara Gordon and I plan on being an exceptional woman in Gotham. I plan on not just visiting, but starting a new life here.

A new identity

**~ So if you're interested. Do me the honor of reviewing. **


	2. Novus Adapto

**Thank you for your reviews! I hope to continue this story for a while :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 2. Novus Adapto ( New Adjustment)**_

It took me two days to get caught up with all that I missed in the pass 9 years. A couple months ago some guy named Bane had terrorized Gotham. Gotham is apparently still shaken by it. According to my dad Batman saved the city from the nuclear bomb. My admiration for Batman had started again.

" How long do you plan on staying?" My dad asked, already getting ready for his work.

He was always into justice and took his police work seriously. That's probably one of the reason by mother left him.

" Um…-" I forgot I haven't told my father about my permanent stay. " I wanted to stay here for a while…I don't know maybe finish my studies here so like…in 3 years," I mumbled

between chewing ounces of food.

" 3 years? I thought-,"

" Dad! You're late! Go," I immediately changed the subject.

" We'll talk about this tonight then," he grumbled seeing that I was right.

Once he's gone I take a breath. I'm going to try to avoid that talk as much as possible tonight. I

gripped my backpack and head outside. I tied a bag of flour outside . They say the biggest secret are those kept hidden for years. Since I've decided to become a hero, somewhat anyway, I had secretly train myself each day. Doing stuff like stunts, punches, blocks, and kicks. At first it felt utterly foolish to be practicing on my own, but over time I discovered that it wasn't all just a waste of time. By the time I'm done, I'm sweating from top to bottom. I take a moment to catch my breath.

" Not bad," someone spoke behind me.

I turned, a little too startled. A man stood there…well maybe a young man, he looked young.

" Oh sorry to startled you. I wanted to check if commissioner Gordon was here," he immediately explained his presence, a slight smile appearing in his thin lips.

" He had work to do at the station. Can I help you with something?" I asked, then regret it because obviously the guy is way taller than me and he was probably now looking through my sweat soaked shirt. He hesitates a moment, then scratches his head as if he really had urgent things to tell my dad.

" Do you know at what time he'll come back?" he asked.

Was he really that desperate to see my dad?

" Why?" I questioned instead with a cross of my arms. " Is it really important?"

The guy shrugged. " Kind of," he mentioned.

" He'll probably be back around six. You should just visit him at the station if it's _so _important," in the end no matter how I tried to hide my emphasize it was unstoppable.

" You're Barbara Gordon right? His daughter. Gordon said you were visiting," he suddenly

seemed to stop himself from saying much more. " Nice to meet you,"

" Thanks," I awkwardly say, still having my arms crossed.

He just nodded and turned back to his car.

" See you around," he called before getting in the car.

I sigh when he leaves. When he approached me a had a weird unsettling feeling.

" Pretty handsome isn't he," my dad's neighbor Mrs. Marshall said from her Garden.

" Oh…yeah," Recalling back to him. He really was pretty good looking.

" He used to be a police officer-he's a good kid and a good friend of your father dear, so don't worry about him," the woman smiled before going back to her work in the garden.

" So what is he now?" I asked, curiosity winning over.

" Not sure, but he's constantly visiting your father," the woman shrugged.

I wonder why?

That night I waited until my dad was finished eating to ask him.

" A guy visited you today," I try to sound casual.

" A guy -Oh you mean Blake?" My dad remembered.

" Yeah, well, he really wanted to talk to you," I murmured." Did he tell you anything?" I asked as nonchalant as possible. " What did he say?"

" Important things, but nothing to worry about…he can handle it," it sounded like he was assuring himself.

" Okay so who exactly is this Blake," I frowned at my dad.

" He is a good comrade and he is also Bat-very good at catching criminals," he frowned back at me.

"Bat? Batman's what?" I caught.

" Blake is one of the few officers who knew Batman's secret identity, they were oddly close and when Bane days came , he was one of the only cops who had a purpose. He also saved my life. I owe that kid more than I could count," My dad began to smile.

My thoughts went somewhere else. Blake no longer seemed threatening, but interesting and caring.

* * *

Later that night I crept out the house. I had a curiosity of how Gotham was now at night. Tying my hair back into a ponytail I sneaked through my window. Gotham was quiet, extremely quiet. I supposed the Gotham now isn't the same as I remembered. It was around 7:30 I had enough time to get some snacks from the quick store and back before my dad checked on me. With a quick jump down my window, I started walking to the store. I wasn't even a block away before the feeling of being watched started crawling in me. I turned. No one. Odd. I quicken my strides. Soon I hear the footsteps. I made a sudden twirl catching the two men on the act.

"What do you want?" I started reaching into my pocket where I carried pepper spray. One of the benefits of having a cop as your dad. Plentiful cans of pepper spray.

"What's a pretty young girl like yourself doing outside?"

I contained a gag. " Get the hell away," I muttered finger locking on the pepper spray.

The moment the first man tries to grab me something unexpected happens. Before I could spray the pepper spray. He ( Nightwing?) swooped down, gripping the man's hand and twisting it over. Without much difficulty he took care of the other.

" What are you doing outside miss! You shouldn't be alone out-,"( his voice seemed familiar)

He sure as heck wasn't Batman.

" I'm only going to the store. How did you do that? Did Batman teach you? Where is Batman, is he really dead?," I took a step forward as if I could unmask him just by getting a closer look.

He took one step back.

" Sorry, but I'm going to ask you to go back home,"

" My curfew isn't until 11...I think. Besides I'm prepared if anyone attempts to attack me,"

All I could tell was that he had short hair. He seemed young, maybe my age or a little older.

" Barbara we don't want to involve commissioner in this. If you plan on going out alone at night in Gotham stick with someone," he replied.

" How'd you know my name? Have we met?"

" You ask too many questions," he murmured quickly in return.

" You don't answer them. What gives?" I crossed my arms.

He doesn't answer anymore " Go home," was all he said before pressing a button in his suit that send him up the roof.

" Coward," I called out, walking towards the store.

I could almost hear his laughter echo. Good he heard it. He was definitely more friendly than Batman. He must know my dad, but how exactly does he know my name. I think I'll investigate more about this character. How did he become Nightwing exactly and why? I glanced up in the night sky.

" Who exactly are you?" I wondered and promised to find out.

* * *

~~~~**Review! Review R-R-Review! :D Sorry that the chapters are short right now. I'll make them longer as the chapters go. So what you think? ^^ let me know! Have a happy new year everyone! Now that we survived 2012 we can enjoy 2013. Oh and I'll work on the cover by the time chapter 3 comes out :D **


	3. Initium

**Thanks for your kind reviews. Before I continue further I wanted to explain more on the Nightwing case. The reason I decided to go with Nightwing instead of Robin for this story is mainly because 1) Robin was only Robin when he was working with Batman or the Teen Titans. When Robin worked alone ( referencing comics) he was Nightwing. I felt like the Robin in the movie needed to adapt to his own hero. I know I could've also made him a second Batman, but in this story Robin is only starting with being a hero, he's not really sure how to do it yet. He will probably take the Batman role in the future, but right now Robin is more of a newbie trying to find how to do the whole hero stuff work before taking the important image of Batman. 2) Because John Blake's real name was Robin in the TDKR, I felt that if I wrote Robin as the new hero, people might connect his real name with the hero. 3) The image of Robin in my head is mainly a young boy, while Nightwing image just seems to fit with Blake. 4) My other story 'breath of fire' has Robin and Batgirl, I decided to try something different from that, but yet the same as Nightwing and Batgirl. It not much of a difference Robin/Batgirl is the same as Nightwing/batgirl ( oracle).**

* * *

**_Chapter 3. Initium (Beginning)_**

" Today?" My dad raised an eyebrow.

" Yeah why not?'' I tried to sound completely eager.

" Right now I have a lot of work to do, maybe now isn't the right time," of course my dad would never agree, he was always so paranoid.

Okay, asking isn't helping. Time to try another tactic.

" Please!" I begged. " I'm interested in justice dad! What better way to start than going with you to the station?"

My dad always had a weak point.

"Fine, but only for a little while," he conceded.

I smiled widely.

" Thanks dad! I'll go get my coat," I bolt back to my room, sneaking in the flash drive. There was only one thing I wanted to do tonight. 1st get as much information about Batman's apprentice or whatever you want to call it, 2nd figure out the criminal rate in Gotham, and 3rd find what has my dad all freaked out lately. Something tells me that what Blake told my dad has something to do with it. I ran back downstairs. A frown stretching on my dad's face. He was suspicious of me.

" Are we ready to go?" I avoided the concern in his eyes.

" Good morning Commissioner, here's the latest report-Oh! Is this your daughter?" a woman spotted me.

" Yes Lora, this is Barbara she'll be staying here for a while," my dad introduced.

" Oh my. You have grown, last time I saw you -you were just a little girl," Lora smiled.

I politely smile back, but my attention was on the corner were they guys who tried to mess with me were locked in a cell. Would you look at that, guess Nightwing must've dropped them off last night.

" Barbara,"

I turned my attention back to the lady and my dad.

" I'm sorry, what?"

" Lora asked you how long your staying,"

Crap, not this again. " Just a while," I replied quickly.

" Well I hope you enjoy your stay hon,"

" About the reports?" my dad asked ready to get straight to business.

" Right. As if last night there were 2 reports of homicide, 4 of robbery, and 3 reports of people missing within 8 hours. All reports are connected somehow. They have to deal with this man, apparently he is the prime suspect of all the last reports,"

"This man pulled all this reports last night?" my dad stared closely at the picture.

I try to get a glimpse of the picture. Instantly I told myself to memorize the face.

" Unfortunately there's a plenty of loose ends,"

" Give me a full criminal report of this man, send 2 officers to investigate," my dad ordered, taking charge. I didn't mind seeing him like this. It showed his determination and dedication. I gave him some space. My eyes locked to the pictures hanging on the wall.

_Foley: A good comrade and dedicated father_

I read the platform. I realized that the wall was filled of officers who died on the same day. My eye caught on the name Ross and his platform.

_Devoted Father and great partner to John Blake._

So officer Ross had been Blake's partner. I glanced over at my dad. He was still too busy handing the reports. I take the opportunity to sneak into his office. I don't waste time, I started the computer. The password to my dad's computer was easy.

_Barbara G._

The moment the windows lit up, the 1st thing I saw was the files of people. I scan the screen.. Crime report, Crime report, Crime report…-Aha! I finally found it. Quickly I scan through the list and statistics. My eyebrows shot up. Crime report was nearly doubling each day for the past months. It hasn't been this high since years back. I read the headlines of multiple homicides, murders, robbery, missing people etc. I frowned. It's obvious that the police have their hands full lately. My eye caught sight of the number of missing people. That was the second highest right after death rates. There has to be something going on, abundant people don't go missing just like that. Someone must be behind the majority of these murders. Hmm. I clicked on the report of the dead. Drowned. Samantha H found dead on Tuesday 28th after leaving the Starline Club. I clicked through the relative crime reports. My mouth slightly opened. Most were related to the club members. Hmm.. I wondered if I could print off all the list of the members.

.." Commissioner,"

My eyes glanced up. Outside dad's office was John Blake. My dad approached him, setting himself apart from everyone else.

" It's getting worse," John Blake whispered.

If it wasn't for the fact that I was a couple feet away I might've not been able to hear him.

" So much for hoping for peace around. We've been busy night and day, yet the crime reports are increasing," my dad sighed, looking older than how he was.

" I'm checking constantly for the starline members, but I get nothing. I'm still no good at police work," John Blake turned, that's when he saw me. My eyes avert to the computer screen, pretending I'm fully absorbed in it's content.

" Nonsense, your one of the best ex-cops I know. Police work isn't easy son," replied my dad.

" Right Commissioner,"

" Barbara, what are you doing there?" My dad noticed.

" Checking my email why?" I try to sound casual as I wait for my flash drive to save all the content. My dad shot me a disapproval frown.

" Is that why you were so eager to come?"

I shrugged, checking the screen for download. 78% complete. Come on hurry.

" I'm sure you met my daughter before, this is Barbara- Barbara this is John Blake,"

" We met before," I responded, 10% left.

I quickly focused my attention back to John Blake. He smiled only briefly before turning to my dad again.

" Commissioner, I'm going to need your help. I don't know how Wayne did it, but I can't handle all of it right now by myself," he kept his voice low, I could barely hear him.

" You're still having a hard time adapting?" my dad gave him a sympathetic look. " Justice is never that easy."

" You have no idea Commissioner, " sighed Blake.

100% complete. I snatched the USB out and placed it in my pocket, hastily closing the screens.

" Commissioner can you come see this-," someone called him.

" I'll be right back," my dad left.

The moment he left...-

" Do you lie to the commissioner often?" Blake replied, his eyes tracing to my pocket.

" What sort of question is that?" I challenged, meeting his gaze.

He had an amused hint to his eyes, but shrugged it off. He knew, somehow. I wasn't sure how, but he knew something was up with me. Part of me was truly wondering why he was here if he quit the force.

" Mr. Blake can I ask you a question?"

" Sure"

" What is your work now? There must be a reason why you come here to talk to my dad-frequently,"

"…I'm unemployed at the moment," he replied, his eyes shifting to the left.

That only confused me even more.

" You do a lot of police work? Still?" an idea formed in my head.

" Yes, why?" he asked in return.

Then he must really know what's going on in Gotham. I can just feel it. There's more to what he's letting on.

" No reason-Hey can you tell my dad I'm going out for a while," I grabbed my coat.

" Going where?" he frowned slighty,lips twitching into an angle. " I don't think the commissioner wants you out on the streets of Gotham. Especiallly after all the killing that's been going on," immediately he denied.

" My dad is paranoid. He still thinks I'm nine. Besides I didn't come back to please my dad," I blurted, already too late to take it all back. I depart towards the streets.

" Wait," Blake called, right when I was halfway across the parking lot. " Let me at least come with you."

That took me by surprise. If I said where I was actually going, he might not let me go.

" Do I need an escort just to go to the library?" I purposely tried to avoid him coming with me.

He's going to ruin my plan. Blake gave me a look, as if he knew I wasn't going to the library. I open my mouth to come with a series of excuses, but then close it just as quickly.

" It's your choice if you want to get bored,'' I respond with a shrug, as if he didn't just ruined my plan. I was hoping that by saying that, he would leave. Apparently he didn't get the memo. He stayed closely behind me. I frowned, making sure he didn't see it.

" Are you enjoying Gotham so far?" he attempted at conversation.

I on the other hand tried to think of ways to loose him.

" Barbara?"

My attention snapped back to his question. " Yeah, guess so-it's certainly different and yet completely the same from last time I was here….-Do me favor, call me Babs okay, I hate being called Barbara, reminds me too much of my mother,"

" I can understand not liking your first name," he replied walking beside me now.

I give him a puzzled look. " John? Is it the name of your dad"

" No that's not it," for a moment a small smile spread on his lips before disappearing. " My dad died years ago, gambling debt," he said that as if reciting a line.

" Oh," I'm taken aback. " Is that why you joined the force?"

" I-I can't stand injustice. Something I'm reminded every day," he replied right as we came to the library. The last thing he said actually caught my attention. It actually made me stop and think. I haven't met many who actually said words like that. No wonder he helps my dad. It still didn't explain why he quit, though. We're not so different then. I stop in front of the library, contemplating whether to skip my plans until later tonight or somehow get rid of Blake. Until I remembered something else.

" My dad said you were a good friend of Batman, what happened to him? Did he really die after the bomb?" I asked this because I was trying to stall for time.

" I'm not sure about friends exactly, I didn't know him for long, well actually he didn't know me for long. I'm more of a-," before he could finish his eyes locked to something behind me. I turned to see what he's glancing at. A man burst out running from a convenience store, a gun and a load of cash in his bag.

" Stay here," Blake ordered, running towards the man hurt.

The thief was getting away! I don't hesitate, or think twice about it. I ran after the thief.

" Hey!" I called out, sprinting close behind him.

He turns the corner, where his buddies were. I halted in place, calculating my chances at that moment. This would be the first time I actually stood up to anybody.

" Return the cash, it's obviously not yours," I said as confident as I could.

Part of me was registering that I might actually get shot. No, fear is what makes one make rash decision.

" Hand over the bag or go to jail," My eyes locked on theirs.

They glanced at each other before busting out laughing.

" Right darling, just go back from where you came from," the one with the stash of money mocked.

" I won't say it again," I repeated, a bit louder this time.

The man approached me. " What are you going to do honey?" the man mischievously looked over at me.

The next moment my fist connects to the side of his face. It was just an impulse, but now that I had done it, I don't give him the chance to punch back. I aim for another punch and then a kick. The moment my leg connected to the man's stomach, he drooped the cash. I tried every method I could think of to bring him down. I was doing good until his buddies decided to join. A hard hit came to the side of my face. I gritted my teeth as the pain surged through my face. I attempted to ignore it, while I aimed to attack him. I didn't noticed I was being watched until I suddenly see Blake helping me handle the rest. In no time at all they were on the ground. I let out a sigh, not bad for a first time.

" What were you thinking?" Blake gave me an incredulous look.

" Stopping the thief, your welcome," I grinned, then grimace when I feel something in my cheeks.

Blood.

" By yourself?" the look of bewilderment passes through his face.

" I train everyday to handle thugs like these," I murmured with a shrug. " But between us can we keep this a secret."

I pointed to my wound. Blake shook his head.

" Barba-Babs, you are really something different,"

Did I get a bit of admiration there?

" You know Blake, your not so bad yourself," I responded, the next words slipping before I could stop them. " We could work together you know, looking for justice…"

At this Blake expression changed. " It might not be so easy," he averted his gaze.

I recall the way he fought those guys before. Something snapped in my head.

" What about hanging out tonight?" I remembered what I had to check at the Starline club.

" Can't. I have other plans," Blake instantly denied.

Bummer, with his help I could've actually found some clues on the multiple crime spree. Whatever the case, this is only the beginning. I could already feel the excitement growing in me. No wonder Batman enjoyed helping stop criminals, it felt good inside. Speaking of which.. I glanced back at Blake.

" What can you tell me about Nighwing?"

~~**Any questions, suggestion, or anything please review. I hope to see you very soon. Drawing a cover is hard so for the meantime I'm just going to go with what you see up there. THANK YOU! P.S the language of the chapters are in Latin.**


	4. Prima Nocte

**I'm sorry that it's been a while since I have written. Been pretty busy with different things and different stories at the same time. I'm glad for all the wonderful reviews. Makes me glad that you are enjoying the story. Here is the next chapter~! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As always don't own TDKR/**

Batman

* * *

Chapter 4. Prima Nocte ( First Night)

A moment of hesitation passed through him.

" Nightwing?" Blake asked with an arched eyebrow. " What about him?"

" Anything at all. It's just-he's a real mystery to me. I just want to find out more about him." I explained, examining his reaction to what I'm saying.

His lips are pressed in a tight line, as if he really rather not talk about it. Interesting, if Nightwing is the new hero wouldn't someone be interested in asking about him.

" Um. Well he's in charge of taking care of things ever since Batman is gone,"

" In charge? As if he was specifically assigned by Batman himself," I thought this over quickly.

" Maybe he was," Blake answered just as quickly.

" Everything just seems really weird. How exactly did Nightwing emerge after Batman? There must've been some sort of connection between them. For all we know Batman could be taking a vacation and left Nightwing to take his spot while he's gone," I said, my arms crossing.

" Not exactly,"

I barely heard Blake whisper.

" What?"

" I mean maybe things aren't exactly how they appear to be, Nightwing might just be the same character that Batman was, but he's not there yet," he tried explaining.

I frowned at that. " You sound like you know exactly who he is,"

Blake let out a shaky laugh. " No, No, Do you honestly think I'm Nightwing?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. I need more information about Nightwing before I can really start narrowing the possibility.

" Who knows. I'm going to figure it out though. It might be too late to figure out who Batman was, but I have a feeling my dad knows and my brother," I'm blabbering. I wasn't going to tell him anything about my suspicions, but before I knew it. I had already blurted it out.

" How?" there is an amused smile spreading across his face.

Not sure why, but that smirk spreading across his face rose a sense of annoyance in me. He thought it as a joke probably. I will find out who Nightwing is…mark my word.

" Somehow. It really shouldn't be too hard," that maybe was a lie, but I wanted to make it seem like I could really do this.

" He's one of the good guys, shouldn't that be all that really matters?"

" I guess," I shrugged in response. Somehow we had made our way back to the library.

" You don't really need to go huh? You just wanted to do something that your dad didn't know about," Blake had somehow seen through me.

I didn't answer him right away. So Blake isn't just good at handling thugs, he apparently was pretty smart.

" Maybe. Although I'm pretty sure you followed me knowing that I wasn't going to the library. Honestly the real question is…why did you follow me anyways?" I turned the question back at him.

" Do you want me to answer you honestly?" the thin smile was spread across his face again.

" Honestly," I nodded, reluctantly beginning to smile too.

" All right, truth is...you puzzle me," He conceded.

He's one to talk. He should see himself in the mirror. He's a mystery on his own.

" Gordon talked about you before you arrived. He told me that the main reason his wife took the kids was because of what happened with Harvey Dent-," a shiver arising within me at the sound of that man. " He said the whole family was traumatized. Yet here you are, back in Gotham and standing up to guys like those. Not only that, you also seemed to be here as if you're looking for something."

My mouth became ajar. What am I, an open book? Is it all sprawled in my face right now? For a moment I am mad. I thought I had a good poker face going. What if I'm only fooling myself. Without a word I turned around and started walking away. I heard Blake's footsteps behind me.

" Hey, I'm sorry if I offended you…somehow?"

" No. It's just it's getting late. I want to do a few things without having someone with me. I know your trying to help, but it's personal stuff," I respond, a tendency of biting my lips when I'm nervous.

Blake nodded.

" Fine. I'll let you be, but you really should be careful. Every criminal in Gotham knows you're the commissioners daughter, they won't hesitate to use you for their benefit,'' his warning felt real so I nodded genuinely. He turned to leave.

" Thanks for the walk Blake,"

" No problem Babs," he grinned. " I'll see you later," he promised.

I watched him leave for a moment, still amused by his character. I think I really like this Blake guy. If only he didn't see right through me. I'll just have to be more discrete. I reached for the USB in my pocket. I can't afford to waste time.

* * *

Later, around 6:30 or so I finally came home. The lights were all off. I assumed my dad was still working at the station. I took a step forward, stopping abruptly when I came face to face with my father.

" Barbara?" his look was obviously suspicious.

" Um. Hey dad, you're home," I attempted to smile.

" Blake told me he dropped you off at the library. Those bags don't seem like they are from the library," he pointed to the huge shopping bags I had.

Little did he know that buried in the clothes I bought are specific papers and locations printed off.

" So..I went shopping,"

Not a complete lie. My dad shook his head impatiently.

" Barbara what is going on?"

" Nothings going on," I said too defensively. Quickly I added " I'm just trying new things Dad. You should worry about what's happening in Gotham, not about me.''

He gave me a bemused look. His suspicions were still there. I could see it in his eyes.

" What happened?" he asked with a sigh, noticing my face.

Oh. Almost forgot about that. " Got into a small fight over some…shoes. Nothing serious," I lie quickly, before dodging to my room. " I'll be in my room-."

I stashed the bag under my bed and avoid it for the next 2 hours. Why? Because my dad checked on me constantly for those 2 hours. Finally at exactly 8:30 I sneaked off to my bag, unloading the stuff. This was my first night out-so I wanted to make it count. I pulled out a black and blue mask. A pair of denim jeans and a purple sweater. This will have to do for tonight. I take the stack of papers and zoomed through the list. My eyes stop on the owner of the club. Hmm. The only way I can get some sort of hint is if I actually go there myself .I know it's not something safe to do. It's definitely not the best idea, but if I want to become someone more-I got to do things like this….

I crouched down at the rooftop just above the club. My heart was thumping in my chest. This was dangerous, yet I can't seem to wipe the smile from my face. I jumped down. The back entry was left unattended. I questioned why they had little security in a place with multiple murders related to it. I sneaked in from the back, glancing behind me constantly.

" 23 already-how do we know if we're not next?" a raspy voice suddenly came to my attention. I listened closely, sneaking a peek by the corner, I caught a glimpse of two men.

" Don't be ridiculous, that's just some new superstition going on,"

" 23. Is a big number," the other looked frantic, nervously shoving his fingers though his pockets.

" Calm down. You know that all the ones who have gone missing is because they have met up with the owner. Now Fred let's just relax,"

Hmm. I blend into a group of people. With loud music and multiple crowds it was obvious that anything could go unnoticed. I avoided the glances and stares of some of the guys. What had Blake said before was true, everyone would recognize me as Gordon's daughter. I needed to be careful, even with my disguise right now. My eyes caught to a group of men heading upstairs. I hurried behind them, keeping my distance. They might go visiting the owner. I leaned against the wall and listened.

" How many?" someone asked.

" We got almost all of them. Soon the boss would need to come," replied the other.

Someone sighed nervously. " Good because I'm afraid he is losing his patience- the cops are in our tail. We have to finish the job before-,"

Before what? I wondered listening closely.

" Spying…,"a chilly voice echoed behind me.

I swirled back, but it was too late. Two strong arms gripped my shoulder tightly. I held back a cry.

" Boss we have ourselves a little spy," the other group of men surrounded me.

" Who are you?" someone asked approaching me.

I tried a powerful back kick, somewhat successful as his grip soften. I broke free dodging behind the other men.

" Get her!" yelled the owner.

I took several steps back. My eyes suddenly caught sight of a paper filled with images….- I glanced up and noticed a window pane. I only had seconds. I bolted to the table, grabbed the paper, and began running. I braced myself as I slam into the window pane. The glass shattered as I fell down.

" Stop her!"

I instantly stood up once on the ground, although the impact of the concrete when I fell brought a sense of pain. I sprinted as fast as I could, ignoring the pain. All I knew is that I really needed to get away. All of them were running after me.

They were catching up. Damn, where's the Bat tumbler when you need it. A sharp sound rang out. Guns. My heart began to beat faster. What I was wearing didn't protect me against bullets…-I turn to an abrupt corner right as a swirl of black stepped in front of me. I froze.

" Who are those chasing after you?" he asked, his tone deeper than I remembered.

I open my mouth to answer, but then remembered I was disguise. I didn't want to blow my cover. I attempted to change my voice to sound more like my mother.

" Club members- I'll explain later," I said.

Nightwing gave me a quizzical look.

" Go home. I'll handle this," he warned.

I instantly shook my head.

" No!" I stubbornly answered.

I couldn't let him do all the work. I crumbled the papers into the pocket of my hoodie and stood behind him.

" We have to talk later anyway," I informed him.

His eyes stared back at me with a frown

" Aren't you.-" but before he could finish the group of men approach us. Another sharp sound echoed. I let out a gasp.

~~~**Please Review. I'm sorry I ended it there. I am trying to get caught up in all of my fan fictions so I felt like there would be a nice place to stop it at. Tune in to see what happens next. As for the reviewers! I am very thankful for all of you! I love your suggestion and I believe I might use some of them so please keep suggesting! ^^. I do have a question though. Do you believe I should make Barbara find out who Blake is first or the other way around or both of them at the same time? **


End file.
